O Pergaminho
by caiop
Summary: A impressionante história de quatro irmãos que fazem de tudo para resgatar seus pais, passando por sete desafios que podem arrancar suas almas de seus corpos!


1 - Viajem à Geleira

O Vilarejo

Quatro irmãos viviam num vilarejo tranqüilo. Tinham uma relação muito fraternal e amigável. Há dois anos, quando derrotaram um monstro que aterrorizava a cidade vizinha, foram escolhidos para serem os reis da vila.

Separaram-se de seus pais, pois estes eram reis de um castelo longe da vila. Os irmãos recusaram-se a sair de onde eram reis. O castelo de Campos Brancos, onde seus pais eram reis, ficava a uma semana de distância do vilarejo. Por isso, mal iam visitá-los.

Até que um dia, ouviram, vindo do fundo do vilarejo, uma voz roca e aterradora gritando por socorro. Logo eles correram para salvar o indivíduo que estaria em apuros. Quando chegaram, não viram nada. Apenas o espelho que seus pais deram a eles. Esse espelho dizia o futuro. E era isso que os preocupava. Um espelho que prevê o futuro, gritando por socorro! Até que, no espelho, apareceu a imagem do castelo de seus pais, ardendo em chamas altas e densas. Hasdarck, um bruxo maléfico e impiedoso com seus inimigos, estava na torre mais alta do castelo, proferindo uma gargalhada de arrepiar a espinha de qualquer um que a ouvisse. O que mais assustava os irmãos era que só eles ouviam e viam o espelho. Não havia ninguém ao seu redor.

A visão do espelho acabara e os irmãos ficaram mais do que nunca, com um misto de saudade e medo dos pais morrerem nas mãos de Hasdarck.

-Meu DEUS! Nossos pais estão em perigo. Sério perigo! - disse Gregório, o irmão mais velho.   
-Eu sei! Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa! - avisou Farrej, o caçula.   
-Farrej tem razão. Este espelho jamais mentiu, tanto nas premonições boas, quanto nas ruins. Quem dera! - lembrou Burn, um dos irmãos do meio.

Até que Junk, outro dos irmãos do meio, lembrou:  
-Esperem, vocês notaram o que havia na mão de Hasdarck?  
-Não! - a resposta foi coletiva.  
-O Pergaminho Sagrado! A fonte do poder do castelo de nossos pais. E ele estava totalmente renovado, o que só acontecerá em uma semana.

-Então, Hasdarck quer o Pergaminho renovado! É isso! Nós temos uma semana para chegar lá e impedir que este bruxo cruel pegue o Pergaminho! - exclamou Gregório.

-Quando vamos partir? - perguntou Junk.  
-Hoje mesmo, no fim da tarde, ao anoitecer. Preparem suas armaduras, armas e quevalos!  
Quevalos eram cavalos de mais de dois metros de altura, com patas com espinho e focinhos na forma circular. Eram mais fortes, resistentes e rápidos que os cavalos comuns.

Visita nada agradável

No anoitecer, como combinado, os quatro irmãos se preparavam para partir. O povo do vilarejo ficara triste, mas Gregório elegeu um novo protetor: Yago, o kramus. Kramus era uma espécie de mescla entre um humano e um quevalo.

Então, partiram em busca da salvação de seus pais. Foram assustados, mas, ao mesmo tempo, conscientes de sua missão.

Já no caminho, já chegando à marca de meia - noite, o céu, já escuro, começou a proferir raios e relâmpagos que clareavam todo aquele lugar. Umas nuvens começaram a se afastar dali, dando espaço a uma sombra, no meio do céu. Era Hasdarck! Os irmãos ficaram assustados, mas também com raiva dele. Até que o bruxo começou a falar:

-Olá, meus caros amigos! Fiquem sabendo que já estou no castelo de seus pais, mas esperando o momento certo!   
-Nós sabemos o momento certo! - gritou Gregório, para Hasdarck.   
-Sério? Nossa! E qual é?  
-É quando o poder do Pergaminho Sagrado estiver totalmente regenerado da última guerra!  
-Puxa, para um menino filho de Helena e Hun, você é bem esperto.  
-Seu... Eu vou te matar!  
-Não se eu matar vocês primeiro. A partir de agora, o caminho em que vocês obrigatoriamente terão que passar para vir até o castelo está cheio de armadilhas e perigos! Quanto mais vocês se ferem, mais meu poder aumenta!

-Então, a cada desafio que vamos passar e sobrevivamos, seu poder diminui!  
-Certo! Boa... Ou melhor... Má sorte! Há, há, há, há! Tchau, tchau!  
-Esse idiota vai pagar! - murmurou Junk.  
-Bom, nós não vamos salvar nossos pais parados aqui! Vamos logo! - ordenou Burn.

Acampamento no meio da estrada

Ao amanhecer, todos os quatro irmãos estavam sem sono. Tinham passado a noite em claro.  
Haviam chegado à beira de uma estrada formada por esqueletos e bichos mortos. Avistaram, mais a frente, uma tenda formada com muito capricho. Era decorada com pequenos pingentes de ouro em forma de pequenos quevalos. Decidiram aproximar-se da barraca, ou, tenda.

Em passos lentos e lerdos, foram chegando perto da tenda. Decidiram, à distância, ver se alguém habitava a barraca. Havia uma sombra se mexendo. Parecia ser uma mulher. Não conseguiram manter o silêncio, pois ao pisar em esqueletos, um barulho soava nos ouvidos de todos.

A mulher saiu. Viu os irmãos e armou-se com uma espada dupla, ou seja, com duas pontas enormes.  
-Calma, senhora! Não queremos machucá-la! Só achamos estranho uma barraca tão linda, num lugar como este! - disse Junk, puxando seu quevalo.

-Não confio em vocês! - exclamou a mulher.   
-Nós podemos provar!  
-Como? Não, esperem!_ Eu_ sei como provar! - falou a mulher, sublinhando bem a palavra_ eu_ e entrando na barraca.  
Ela entrou rapidamente e saiu ainda mais velozmente. Saiu com algo no braço: uma corujenta! Uma corujenta é um animal parecido com uma coruja, mas com penas largas e grandes, coloridas com as cores do arco-íris. Seus olhos eram maiores que uma coruja normal.

Tudo aqui, quando nasce, congela.

Uma corujenta servia para ler a mente das pessoas e, no caso, para saber se os quatro irmãos estavam mentindo ou falando a verdade. A corujenta olhou fixamente para os irmãos e seus olhos ficaram azuis, ao invés de vermelhos, o que indicava a verdade.

-Bom, - pondo a corujenta no chão - meu nome é Vita. Eu sou uma bradaga, ou seja, uma lutadora de adagas. E vocês? - apresentou-se a mulher.

-Bom, nós somos quatro irmãos que estão indo em busca de salvação para nossos pais! - falou Junk. - Explicaremos depois, mas antes, você tem um pouco de comida? Nós estamos famintos.

Depois de explicada por completo, a história não deixava a cabeça e os pensamentos de Vita. Ele ficava fazendo comentários, até que deixou escapar que conhecia Hasdarck.

-De onde? De onde você conhece Hasdarck? - indagava Burn, chegando cada vez mais perto da garota.   
Vita estava assustada com o comportamento de Burn. Gregório, percebendo isso, puxou seu irmão de volta para onde estava sentado.

-Desculpe meu irmão, pois todos nós estamos muito nervosos. - explicou-se Gregório.   
-Tudo bem! - respondendo Vita. - Eu conheço Hasdarck de onde eu vivia. Eu vivia no Castelo Místico e Hasdarck era um dos paladinos - bruxos do castelo. Até que um dia, ele se rebelou contra a tirania de seu rei e acabou matando-o.

-Meu DEUS! Até que ponto chega a crueldade. Bem, vamos lá! Não podemos nos atrasar!  
-Vão para o norte?  
-Sim!  
-Vou com vocês! Também tenho motivos para me vingar de Hasdarck! Ele me humilhou na época em que liderou aquela Revolução, chamada de Revolução Mística.

-Certo! Vamos adorar ter você na equipe!   
Todos concordaram com a idéia. Como era de tarde, não havia problemas partir aquela hora.  
Logo, chegaram a um local, onde só havia geleiras e mais geleiras. Vita logo começou a explicar, pois era muito inteligente, e sabia onde estavam:

-Esta, meus amigos, é a Geleira Majestosa! É aqui o lugar que eu passava minhas férias quando criança! Mas, há um problema: tudo aqui, quando nasce, morre! Vejam as flores e árvores.

-Que belas férias, não? - comentou Junk, ironicamente.  
-Veja! Um "X" esculpido nessa geleira! Só há nessa aqui! - disse Gregório, tentando passar por ela.   
-Você disse "X"? - perguntou Vita, assustada.  
-Sim, por quê?  
-Oh, Meu DEUS! Aqui... Este é o primeiro desafio de Hasdarck, dos vários que vocês mencionaram lá na barraca!  
-Como você sabe disso?  
-O "X" é a marca dele, de Hasdarck! Oh não, veja!  
Vita, então, apontou a geleira marcada. Ela estava tomando forma, forma de um dragão imenso, imponente e soberbo.

-Este é o dragão das geleiras! - surpreendeu-se Vita.  
-Como é? - perguntou Farrej.  
-Esse dragão é o primeiro desafio de Hasdarck. Tenham cuidado, pois cada passo que ele dá tudo é congelado numa medida de três metros e seu bafo também é congelante!

-Agora eu estou convencido!  
A luta começou! Burn sacou sua kunai com corrente e atirou no braço esquerdo do dragão e conseguiu atingi-lo. Mas o dragão é bem mais forte do que o esperado. Ele jogou Burn longe com sua própria kunai com corrente.

Vita não se mexeu até ver Burn se machucar. Então, ela sacou sua adaga e correu para o dragão, mas o dragão percebeu e lançou o bafo congelante em cima dela. Farrej, porém, pulou na frente dela e a salvou, embora tenha sido congelado.

Vita gritou:  
-Matem o dragão e Farrej será descongelado!  
Mas, não era tão fácil. O dragão era rápido, forte e, à medida que os guerreiros se aproximavam dele, o frio ficava mais intenso. Até que Junk teve uma idéia: pular na cabeça do dragão e atingir sua cabeça. Foi o que fez. Subiu numa geleira com muita dificuldade e, sem pestanejar, pulou na crista de gelo do dragão. Sacou sua espada e a fincou diretamente na cabeça da criatura. Junk foi jogado de lá pelo próprio dragão.

Vita percebeu que Farrej estava se recuperando aos poucos, o que significava que o dragão estava morrendo. Até que, Farrej se descongelou por completo e o Dragão das Geleiras explodiu bem diante dos olhos de todos.

Descanso e nova caminhada

O grupo decidiu descansar depois da dura batalha contra o Dragão das Geleiras. Comeram, beberam e dormiram.   
No meio da noite, todos eles acordaram. Era hora de retomar a jornada. Foi o que fizeram. Começaram a andar incansavelmente, em busca do segundo desafio.

2 - O Portal Negro

Treinando feitiços

Lá estava Vita, apontando sua adaga para o nada no meio da tarde, enquanto os outros descansavam da caminhada. Burn, vendo Vita fazer aquilo, decidiu perguntar:

-Vita, não é por nada não, mas, por que você está apontando sua adaga para frente?   
-É que todos ou todas as bradagas podem lançar feitiços com suas adagas. E como sou uma, estou treinando. Mas, ainda não consegui nada. Dizem que é preciso muita fé para lançar um feitiço.

-E você não tem fé?  
-Tenho sim. Mas, sou muito nova ainda. Mas, conseguirei você vai ver.  
Burn saiu de perto e ficou observando. Num certo momento, uma faísca foi lançada da adaga de Vita, fazendo-a comemorar. Ela continuou e, de repente, uma luz saiu da adaga seguida de um raio poderoso contínuo, que não parou de destruir tudo, até que ela abaixasse a adaga. Finalmente conseguiu! Burn foi comemorar com ela.

Chave misteriosa

Já na caminhada, os quatro irmãos, tristes pela visão do espelho, foram reconfortados por Vita. Farrej, o irmão mais nervoso de todos, desconfiava que aquela mulher inocente fosse uma espiã de Hasdarck. Mas, não disse nada a ninguém. Só observava a mulher conversar com seus irmãos.

Pouco depois das duas horas da tarde, o grupo achou uma espécie de chave no meio do caminho. Ela estava tão debilitada que parecia jogada lá há séculos. O que não era mentira. Estava jogada lá por, aproximadamente, três séculos.

Vita pegou a chave do chão e a entregou a Burn. Burn pôs a chave para frente, como se houvesse uma fechadura no meio do ar. Mas, apesar de não haver nenhuma fechadura, um buraco negro abriu em pleno ar e de lá saiu um homem gordo e baixo. Estava com roupas judiadas e seu rosto e seus braços estavam machucados.

O homem se afastou do grupo, se rastejando, como se Vita e os quatro irmãos fossem matá-lo. Rapidamente, Vita o confortou dizendo palavras belas. Palavras que só uma bradaga mulher conseguiria proferir. Farrej, por sua vez, pegou de seu quevalo, uma pequenina caixa marrom e azul. A apertou com muita fé e ela virou um barril cheio de água. Encheu um copo de madeira e entregou ao homem. Depois disso, Farrej voltou a apalpar o barril e ele retornou a forma de caixa pequenina, e logo foi guardado no quevalo de Farrej.

O homem dizia palavras horrendas como: "Ele vai me matar" ou "Salvem-me do poço". Vita estranhara, pois não sabia de nenhuma artimanha de Hasdarck que envolvesse um poço. Ela tornou a pegar a chave, dessa vez da mão de Burn, e a examinou. Havia algo escrito:

"Quem estiver preso nesta chave, só poderá sair com a permissão de uma mão guerreira!".   
Vita leu aquilo e rapidamente olhou para Burn. Era dele esta mão guerreira.

Os guerreiros de Hasdarck

O grupo confortou o homem e o levou junto à sua caminhada, pois não podia parar sua missão de resgate e salvação.

O caminho ia ficando mais cansativo para o grupo, pois o frio e a garoa ficavam mais nítidos aos olhos de todos cada vez mais. Ninguém entendia o porquê. Até que Gregório perguntou:

-Junk, será que é um novo dragão das geleiras?  
-Não, Gregório. Acho que é só garoa e frio mesmo! Não é Vita?  
-Eu acho que sim, mas... Vejam!  
Vita apontou para um grupo de pessoas encapuzadas e com armaduras negras, que estavam parados a uns treze metros dali. Ela logo os reconheceu: eram os Cavaleiros Servos, ou seja, enviados de Hasdarck.

Uma batalha se aproximava, mas os soldados negros não davam um só passo, só ficaram parados, com suas espadas em punho, observando o grupo e o homem misterioso que estava com ele.

De repente um dos soldados negros, o que estava mais a frente, levantou a espada e a fincou no chão, criando um muro em volta deles. Um muro no qual o grupo de guerreiros deveria passar. Então, os quatro irmãos e Vita deixaram o homem seguro e começaram a escalar o enorme muro, que tinha mais ou menos dois metros. Mas, não seria tão fácil, pois, no muro, havia cabeças e mãos humanas, tentando impedi-los de subir. Mas, nenhum deles estava disposto a desistir. Conseguiram, finalmente, escalar. Mas, quando pularam para o outro lado, não viram ninguém. Covardes aqueles cavaleiros! Não estavam lá na hora da batalha! Erro do grupo pensar assim, pois logo que deram o primeiro passo para floresta a dentro, apareceram aqueles Cavaleiros Servos e atacaram com todas as suas armas.

-Tomem cuidado! Os Cavaleiros Servos podem se transportar para outro local apenas com suas espadas! Desarmem-nos e os venceram! - avisou Vita aos irmãos.

Rapidamente, Junk puxou de seu quevalo, que também conseguira passar do muro, assim como todos os outros animais do grupo, uma capa mágica que poderia fornecer qualquer tipo de arma, desconhecida pelos outros povos europeus.

Conseguiu puxar da capa uma espayata, arma que era maior que os próprios quevalos e possuía uma bola de ferro na ponta, amarrada a uma corrente, também na ponta. Ela a girou, e girou, atingindo a maioria dos Cavaleiros Servos.

Vita pegou sua adaga e lançou vários feitiços nos Cavaleiros Servos.  
Burn, Gregório e Farrej não tiveram muito trabalho, apesar de terem lutado. Até mesmo os quevalos ajudaram, dando coices e pisoteando nos guerreiros de Hasdarck.

O Replicante

Depois da dura e cansativa batalha contra os Cavaleiros Servos, o grupo, por mais cansado que estivesse, continuou a andar. E sempre ao lado do homem, andava Vita, fazendo perguntas, as quais o homem só respondia "sim" ou "não". Vita ainda lembrou-se que este homem vinha de um tipo de portal negro, o qual foi aberto com aquela chave misteriosa. Seria, o homem, uma das inúmeras vítimas do bruxo Hasdarck? Ou ele seria apenas um viajante solitário? Vita acreditava mais na primeira opção.

Já na noite, os irmãos e Vita decidiram parar e descansar. Dividiram as tarefas: Farrej, Junk e Vita pegariam cogumelos não venenosos e frutas para comer como jantar, Burn e Gregório pegariam lenha para a fogueira e o homem ficaria no acampamento para garantir a proteção, embora fosse medroso.

Tudo estava perfeito. Uma boa noite de sono fora aproveitada, uma comida maravilhosa fora apreciada e uma boa bebida fora deleitada pelo grupo, até mesmo pelo homem. Mas, depois de certo tempo do dia, por volta das onze da manhã, o homem começou a apresentar um comportamento estranho e esquisito. Começou a ignorar as perguntas feitas pelo grupo, a rejeitar comida e bebida e não querer descansar mais. Vita ficara desconfiada mais do que os outros.

Movida pela sua desconfiança, Vita pegou sua adaga e, aos olhos de todos durante a caminhada, proferiu a palavra "Celestial" e de sua adaga saiu um enorme jato de raio azul, que atingiu o homem em cheio, jogando-o longe. Era desse modo que a "doce" Vita decidia as coisas.

Todos ficaram assustados, menos Vita, é claro. Esperando um tempo, Vita viu de onde o homem caiu, uma gosma negra jorrando do corpo dele. Ele estava se transformando em uma caveira. Então, de repente, ele pulou na frente do grupo. Era uma caveira preta, com ossos em decomposição, ou seja, horripilante. Ela estava com um enorme sorriso no rosto, mostrando cada vez mais aqueles dentes podres. Era um replicante!

Rapidamente, Vita explicou aos quatro irmãos o que era um replicante: era um homem que escolhia, ou não, virar um replicante. Se escolhesse sim, virava uma caveira e só poderia transformar-se em mortos, ou seja, aquele homem gordo que os acompanhou durante toda sua viajem desde a geleira estava morto, talvez assassinado. Mas, esta era apenas uma das duas espécies de um replicante. A outra espécie não tinha escolha de virar ou não.

A caveira se autodenominou Jahgruli e deu um giro mortal, desaparecendo, mas deixando uma outra chave flutuando no ar. Vita hesitou em tocar, mas tocou.

O portal do Guerreiro Antigo

Ao tocar na chave, Vita teletransportou todos a uma dimensão onde não se via nada, só a própria escuridão. Até que o grupo avistou uma porta de saída e uma chave do lado. Farrej foi pegar a chave, mas acabou levando um choque. Havia um campo de força protegendo a chave.

Até que todos olharam para o lado, pois ouviram um ruído. Havia um Guerreiro Antigo, também servos de Hasdarck, só que mais distantes.

Vita viu que o mesmo campo de choque que rondava a chave, rondava o corpo do guerreiro. E no corpo dele havia o "X" de Hasdarck. "Destruindo ele, conseguiremos sair daqui com aquela chave!", gritou ela, em tom de aviso. A luta começou!

Farrej foi o primeiro a tentar matá-lo, mas o Guerreiro Antigo o jogou longe, pois era muito forte. Todos foram, então, ao ataque juntos. Pois, mesmo assim, o guerreiro deu apenas um golpe, que acabou com o ataque. Vita, porém, tinha sua adaga com alguma força, então proferiu o feitiço Celestial de novo e atingiu o guerreiro em cheio, fazendo sua armadura rachar e quebrar. Daí ficou fácil, até mesmo para Farrej, que estava ferido, fazer o resto dos ataques. Cada um dos irmãos pegou sua arma e atingiu o vilão. O principal golpe, o que destruiu e matou o vilão, foi o de Junk com sua espayata, pois quebrou de vez o pescoço do Guerreiro Antigo.

Finalmente, o campo de força sumira, e eles mais uma vez, puderam ver a luz do sol sobre seus rostos.  
A caminhada continuara. Em rumo ao terceiro desafio, nossos heróis tem de se preparar para o pior.

3 - O ataque dos Gorgílius

Conhecendo Azih

A escuridão total do implacável portal negro de Hasdarck perturbara um pouco o grupo. Até porque não estavam acostumados a ficar tanto tempo assim no escuro.

Vita, porém, treinava seus feitiços sempre que podia, principalmente o Celestial. Burn andava sempre com ela, ajudando e auxiliando sempre que era possível.

Até que todos os nossos heróis chegaram a uma distante cidade, no qual nenhuma alma viva se encontrava. Era uma verdadeira cidade - fantasma. Mas, de repente, Vita avistou um homem encapuzado de branco. Mandou que todos se escondessem atrás de um caixote lá perto. Até que a garota chegou à conclusão de que não era um homem, e sim um gorgíliu!

-Gente, aquilo lá é um gorgíliu! - avisou Vita.  
-Vita, o que é um gorgíliu? - indagou Burn.  
-Um gorgíliu é um tipo de fantasma. Aquilo não é uma capa, e sim seu próprio corpo! Eles são conhecidos por serem maus e tem um poder especial: lançar feitiços que sugam sua força mental e vital. Esse é um gorgíliu branco! Ainda bem que não é um...

Ela foi interrompida, pois viu que o gorgíliu viu o grupo. Todos se abaixaram atrás do caixote. Mas, não adiantou!O fantasma se teletransportou para lá no caixote - esconderijo e, enquanto Vita pensava que ele iria atacar, ele os recebeu, e muito bem, na verdade. Disse que seu nome era Azih e que fugira dos outros gorgílius. Farrej, muito indiscreto, perguntou por que ele não matou o grupo. Azih deu sua resposta à indagação de Farrej:

-É que eu não nasci um gorgíliu! Eu fui tornado um pelos gorgílius negros do meu povo!   
-Isso acontece muito! - comentou Vita.  
-O que é um gorgíliu negro? - perguntaram Junk e Gregório, ao mesmo tempo.  
-Gorgíliu negro é quase igual a um branco. Mas, a diferença é que o gorgíliu negro possui um poder a mais: entrar no corpo humano e se apoderar da alma do penetrado por ele. Então, ele nunca sai, só por vontade própria, ou seja, só se quiser sair. - respondeu Vita, completamente.

Azih, o gorgíliu medroso

Azih, coitado, não podia ouvir um piado de um pássaro ou um passo mais brusco que já se assustava. Era um verdadeiro gorgíliu medroso! Vita ficou irritada:

-Azih, você tem que enfrentar os seus medos e inimigos! Você é muito poderoso! Pode enfrentá-los, só precisa treinar seus poderes! Venha com a gente na nossa jornada e vamos treinando seus poderes e você volta para lutar.

-Está certo! Tudo bem!

Volte para casa

Durante um bom tempo com Vita, Azih conseguiu desenvolver seus poderes, como o Feitiço do Fogo, um poder característico dos gorgílius. Treinavam com árvores, alvos e animais que atacavam o grupo. Até que chegou o dia de Azih e o grupo se despedirem.

-Volte para casa, Azih! Tenho certeza de que você conseguirá vencer seus inimigos! - incentivou Vita.   
-Obrigado Vita! Obrigado a todos vocês! Boa sorte e tchau!   
E assim foi Azih. Vita teve a idéia de mandar um insectívorus para vigiar Azih. Um insectívorus é um inseto vigia que traz informações para seu dono, no caso Vita.

Depois de um tempo, já no terceiro dia de caminhada, o insectívorus veio até Vita e começou a passar as informações numa imagem impressionante para os quatro irmãos, embora Vita já estivesse acostumada. Todos se assustaram e ficaram muito tristes: Azih quase morrera de tanto que apanhou dos outros gorgílius. Mas, ainda bem que conseguira fugir de lá antes que ele morresse de vez.

O húngaro amigo

Tristeza. Essa era a palavra ideal para descrever a situação do grupo diante daquela visão do insectívorus. Azih não era fraco! Não poderia perder! Mas, infelizmente, foi forçado a enfrentar cinco gorgílius de uma vez, e não penas um. Até que eles decidiram voltar para a caminhada, afinal não podiam ficar parados.

No meio da estrada onde estavam, viram um homem vestido de verde e azul. Tinha um chapéu muito bonito e uma bengala enfeitada. O grupo tentou passar ignorando o homem, mas não deu. O homem puxou conversa.

-Olá! Vocês sabem que eu sou? - perguntou o homem, pegando braço de Vita.  
-Não e, por favor, me largue! - ordenou Vita.   
O homem não escutou a moça e continuou a agarrar o braço de Vita. A garota, não querendo brincadeira, socou a cara do homem. Não deveria ter feito isso! Assim que levou o soco, aquele homem gritou de dor e tirou seu disfarce: era Azih! Ele estava muito machucado e muito triste. Vita desculpou-se:

-Me desculpe, Azih! Mil perdões! Eu juro que...   
-Tudo bem, Vita! Eu fui um tanto grosso! - explicou-se Azih.   
Retomaram a caminhada, dessa vez com Azih em sua companhia. Azih contava tudo que aconteceu na batalha contra os gorgílius. Gesticulava e falava muito, pois muita coisa havia acontecido. Vita já se perdoara.

No fim da tarde, chegando na noite, Azih disse que não poderia ficar mais lá, pois os gorgílius o estavam procurando.

Azih já estava de partida, mas, antes de ir ele comentou:  
-Sabendo de sua missão, eu vou contar a você, Vita, que um daqueles gorgílius negros que estavam lá onde fui para enfrentá-los tinha um "X" marcado no peito.

A surpresa foi geral. Foi tão grande que Vita não proferiu uma só palavra, deixando uma brecha para que Azih fosse embora, retomando seu disfarce húngaro.

Acordando no meio da noite

Todos foram dormir muito cedo para não atrasar a busca. Vita, porém, não conseguia dormir, pois estava angustiada por Azih. Até que, no meio da noite, já quando estava conseguindo dormir, ouviu um galho se quebrar. Suando de medo, levantou-se e foi averiguar o barulho. A cada passo que dava, sentia mais uma gota de medo. Viu um vulto entre as árvores e uma fumaça negra vindo dele.

De repente, o vulto começou a voar lentamente, aumentando de velocidade a cada centímetro que levantava.   
Num momento, Vita quase desmaiara. O barulho acordou os quatro irmãos, que foram confortar Vita. A garota não conseguiu falar coisa com coisa, mas estava óbvio o que ela tinha visto era um gorgíliu negro!

Outra cidade fantasma

O grupo decidiu partir no meio da madrugada, apesar do perigo, pois Vita acabara de ver um perigoso gorgíliu. Não poderiam atrasar a jornada.

Depois de duas horas caminhando, não havia nada de importante no caminho. Apenas os vagalumes iluminavam o local da caminhada.

Chegaram, então, até uma porta enorme de madeira, que era guardada por uma estátua dourada de uma águifa, uma águia com braços e quatro patas. Decidiram entrar.

Já fechando o portão, do outro lado, viram que o que o portão guardava era uma outra cidade fantasma. Mas, havia uma diferença: a cidade era fantasma, pois era habitada apenas por gorgílius! Por onde se viravam, havia um gorgíliu! Decidiram se esconder dentre as árvores para que os fantasmas não os vissem.

Depois de quase meia hora escondidos, viram alguém familiar atrás de uma outra árvore: era Azih! Estava seguindo os passos do grupo. Começou a cochichar palavras mal-entendidas pelo grupo, mas que Vita entendia, pois falava a língua dos gorgílius muito bem. Ele dizia:

"Escute Vita: eu vou distrair aquele gorgíliu negro com o "X" no peito para o lado direito. Enquanto isso, você e seus amigos vão lutar com os gorgílius da esquerda!".

Foi o que aconteceu e a luta começou!   
Vita puxou sua adaga, Burn, Gregório e Farrej pegaram um bricate, que é uma faca de quatorze pontas vindas do cabo da faca, e Junk pegou sua fiel espayata. Os quevalos estavam fora do portão.

Socos, pontapés, cortes e até tapas eram distribuídos pelos dois lados. Azih atreveu-se a enfrentar o gorgíliu de Hasdarck, o que não foi uma boa idéia. O gorgíliu negro invadiu o corpo de Azih! De repente, Azih cuspiu sua alma, morrendo.

Azih caiu no chão, sendo deixado pelo gorgíliu negro.  
Vita quase morreu de raiva e ódio. Apertou sua adaga como nunca. Seus olhos ficaram brancos e o céu começou a relampejar! Um raio desceu do céu e foi direto à ponta da adaga sendo atirado em direção ao gorgíliu, matando-o. O mesmo aconteceu com todos os gorgílius! Todos eles explodiram pela morte de Azih e pela raiva de Vita, apesar de saber que isso não voltaria Azih à vida.

Recomeçando a jornada

De manhã, Vita finalmente parou de chorar, mostrando que superou a morte de Azih, o gorgíliu. Afinal, não morrera em vão. Morrera para ajudá-la a matar Hasdarck e é isso que ela estava determinada a fazer. Além de tudo, seus amigos, principalmente Burn, a reconfortavam toda vez que ela ficava triste.

Retomada a caminhada e os ânimos, já era hora de pensar no quarto desafio proposto pelo bruxo impiedoso Hasdarck. O que seria dessa vez? Envolveria criaturas mágicas? Bom, o que quer que fosse os quatro irmãos e Vita tinham convicção de que iriam vencer!

4 - A Ampulheta do Destino

Fazenda de dragões

Passara, finalmente, a tristeza pela morte de Azih no quarto dia de caminhada. Vita estava recuperada e os quatro irmãos já estavam dispostos para outro desafio.

Depois de três revigorantes horas de sono, eles seguiram até uma fazenda que havia perto de onde estavam. Foram para lá, pois havia umas vacas e podiam conseguir leite lá. Mas, ao entrar pelos portões gritando por alguém, tomaram um susto: quem os recebeu foi um enorme dragão com muitos cortes e espinhos por todo seu corpo. Apesar de esse dragão poder falar, quem falou foi o proprietário:

-Olá! Posso ajudá-los? - indagou Yaju, o proprietário da fazenda.  
-Sim, senhor! O senhor poderia fornecer um pouco de leite fresco para nós? - pediu Junk, com todo o respeito possível.

-Mas é claro que sim, meu jovem! Por favor, entrem!  
O velho Yaju puxou-os para dentro de casa e começou a falar:   
-Me desculpem o Lutus! Ele é um dragão muito obediente, mas não gosta muito de estranhos, no bom sentido! Vou pegar dois vasilhames de dois litros e vou enchê-los para vocês levarem! São viajantes?

Vita e os irmãos explicaram tudo ao velho senhor, pois o achavam confiável.  
-Meu DEUS! Bom, não posso me surpreender! Meu último dragão campeão, pai de Lutus, morreu pelas garras de um replicante sombra de Hasdarck, transformado nele próprio! Coitadinho! - disse Yaju, com umas lágrimas em seu rosto.

-Me desculpe, mas, replicante sombra? - perguntou Gregório, confuso.  
-Lembra-se, Gregório, que eu lhe disse que havia uma espécie de replicante que não tinha escolha de virar ou não um replicante? É a espécie sombra! - informou Vita.

-Exatamente, mas não quero falar da morte do meu dragão!  
-Me desculpe, senhor! Nós já estamos de saída.  
Apesar de o velho homem chamado Yaju ter insistido muito, os guerreiros foram embora.

Falando sobre magia

Vita, no meio do caminho, ficava comentando as belezas da fazenda e sobre o velho homem, ou, senhor Yaju. Lembrava dos dragões e sobre o delicioso leite, que já tomara.

Decidiram parar, pois seus pés latejavam. Encheram os copos com o delicioso leite que já esquentaram. Farrej o tomava gelado. Vita falava com os quatro irmãos sobre um assunto que os agradava muito: os poderes de Hasdarck.

-Sabem, eu sei de onde vem todo seu poder. Ele usou na rebelião contra o castelo onde nós trabalhávamos. Vem da Bola Negra! É um objeto tão místico que, quando o pergaminho se regenerar e ele colocar a bola nele, ela dominará o castelo! Mas, existe a Bola Branca, e só ela pode derrotar a Bola Negra! Ela está localizada no cemitério de Hasdarck. Bom, vou beber meu leite!

-Espere, por que nos disse isso assim, do nada? - perguntou Burn, confuso.  
-Porque esse intervalo é o momento certo, pois vocês precisarão desta informação!

O Dragão Servo

Todo o grupo ficou muito feliz, mas, ao mesmo tempo, confuso com as informações de Vita.  
Durante o caminho, viram várias árvores quebradas ao meio, animais mortos e banhados em sangue, guerreiros mortos ainda vestidos de suas armaduras. Foram caminhando e caminhando até que eles viram um Cavaleiro Servo, um daqueles que os atacou no meio do caminho, morto. Mexeram e remexeram no corpo. Nada aconteceu. Burn esticou um pedaço de madeira e encostou no corpo. Não deveria ter feito isso, pois o corpo começou a rasgar da cabeça aos pés. O grupo só viu uma massa negra sendo esticada do corpo rasgado. Aquela massa começou a tomar forma de um outro dragão. Mas, dessa vez, ele falava com o grupo e era como se fosse uma cobra enorme, gigante. Apresentou-se, então, o dragão:

-Olá! Muito obrigado por me renascer! Sou o Dragão Servo! Estava preso neste corpo de Cavaleiro Servo imundo, mas agora estou livre! Mas, não pensem que vou deixar vocês fugirem!

Disse isso se atirando no grupo. Todos conseguiram fugir, Farrej, porém, cortou a perna ao tentar pular no matagal.

Desesperada, Vita pensou que fosse mais um dos sete desafios de Hasdarck, mas não achava o "X" em lugar algum no corpo do dragão. Chegou à conclusão que era apenas um obstáculo. Pegou, então, sua adaga e usou um golpe novo no dragão: "Medieval!". Saiu de sua adaga um exército de cavaleiros medievais formados por diversas almas e foi direto ao dragão. Ele ficou confuso, mas conseguiu superar o golpe. Deu um golpe de rabo em Vita.

Burn e Gregório pegaram suas bolículas, que eram bolas de espinhos venenosos, e atiraram no dragão, que foi atingido e ficou cambaleante.

Vita, recuperando-se, pediu a colaboração de Junk e Farrej, e mandou-os pegarem sua adaga, que estava distante dela. Ela agradeceu quando recebeu o objeto, mirou no dragão e proferiu o feitiço "Gorgílius!", que disparou vários gorgílius negros em cima do dragão. Quando eles atingiram o dragão, este perdeu sua alma para sempre e os fantasmas deixaram o corpo dele e voltaram para a adaga.

Visões horripilantes

Durante a caminhada, a equipe viu um raio forte no céu que vinha na sua direção. Parecia uma estrela cadente de tão luminoso e forte. Caiu no chão provocando um grande impacto. Era o espelho que mostrara a visão aos quatro irmãos lá no vilarejo. O espelho começou a transmitir algumas imagens.

A visão começou! Primeiro, o grupo viu seus pais numa sala, trancados. De repente, Hasdarck entra na sala e puxa o pai deles até uma área em que só a mãe aparece no espelho. E então, um raio negro e azul é lançado contra ela, matando-a.

Todos eles ficaram chocados, ainda mais que o próprio espelho disse que a visão era atual, do presente e não do futuro.

Farrej, como estava muito nervoso e entrando em pânico, sem querer, quebrou o espelho com um tapa. Burn ficou furioso com ele, mas os outros dois irmãos entenderam a atitude de Farrej.

Burn o empurrou, fazendo-o cair sobre uma pedra e machucar as costas. Burn gritava palavras horríveis enquanto Farrej chorava pela visão e pela dor nas costas, que sangravam.

Vita, depois de cuidar das costas de Farrej, deu uma boa lição em Burn:  
-Você tem que ter calma com ele! Ele é seu irmão e está nervoso com essa situação, além do mais, ele fez sem querer.

-Você tem razão! Eu fui um idiota! Pedirei desculpas a Farrej.

Perto da noite, Farrej já não estava tão machucado e Burn se desculpara com ele. Mas, a tristeza da morte de sua mãe não saía da cabeça. Quem teria matado-a? Hasdarck, ou seu próprio pai? Afinal, o espelho só mostrou a mãe morrendo, e não quem a matou. Mas, eles descobrirão.

A ampulheta do replicante

No meio da noite, eles encontraram um homem pobre cavalgando pela estrada. Ele estava muito machucado, mas decidiram não atrapalhá-lo, pois não queriam arriscar sua sobrevivência.

Num certo momento, durante a caminhada na floresta, eles pisavam em grãos de areia muito grossa. Seus sapatos ficavam impregnados com o cheiro daquela areia, que era muito desagradável. Começaram a andar mais devagar e observar bem o caminho. De repente, um grito de Vita anunciou o inimigo à sua frente: era o próprio Hasdarck e tinha um "X" no peito! Burn foi em sua direção, com raiva, querendo matá-lo, mas Vita o impediu.

-Calma, Burn! Não é Hasdarck! - disse ela.   
-Como não? É esse desgraçado sim! - falou ele, avançando mais um pouco.  
-Não, não é! Ele é apenas um replicante! Veja! Cadê a Bola Negra?  
-Tem razão! Não é ele! É um replicante sombra! - Farrej explicou o óbvio.  
Até que o replicante de Hasdarck esticou sua mão para o alto e soltou um raio que estava preso em uma nuvem negra. Aquele raio atingiu o chão e deixou uma enorme ampulheta. Estava completa em baixo, ou seja, ele iria virá-la.

-Esta é a Ampulheta do Destino! Ao todo, possui duas horas! - avisou o replicante.  
-Por que você a trouxe? - perguntou Junk.   
-Eu sou o quarto desafio do Mestre Hasdarck! Portanto, a trouxe comigo. Se vocês não conseguirem me derrotar em duas horas, cinco gorgílius negros entraram no corpo de vocês! Há um gorgíliu para cada um de vocês. Mas, se conseguirem me vencer, todos os cinco gorgílius entraram em mim! Há, há, há!

-Por que ri? Está apostando sua vida, com certeza!  
-Eu sei! Há, há, há, há! Que a luta comece!   
E assim foi!  
A luta já começou com pontapés, socos e chutes. Até mesmo tapas foram distribuídos. Feitiços da adaga de Vita, golpes das espayatas e golpes a mão nua atingiam o replicante, mas este sempre acabava atingindo os seus inimigos. O falso Hasdarck estava ganhando e só faltava meia hora para o tempo acabar.

Quinze minutos faltavam para a areia da ampulheta acabar-se e o grupo estava perdendo. Mas, Vita chamou o feitiço "Celestial", que atingiu o replicante em cheio. Isso o enfraqueceu, então Junk deu um golpe certeiro na cabeça dele com a sua espayata, fazendo-o desmaiar.

Ele acordou e só faltava um minuto! Ele estava perdendo dos irmãos!  
A areia zerou no recipiente do próprio replicante, fazendo sair cinco gorgílius, seguindo para seu corpo. Entrou o primeiro, e parte de sua alma saiu. O segundo e o terceiro entraram e sua alma saiu por completo, mas faltavam dois, que entraram. Seu corpo começou a inchar, e explodiu!

O quarto desafio já foi cumprido e eles caminhavam para o quinto dia e quinto desafio! Boa sorte e eles!

5 - O Campo das Feras

Garotinha assustada na estrada

O grupo já está a cinco dias na caminhada até Hasdarck. Apesar da morte de sua mãe, eles em esperança de resgatar seu pai e derrotar bruxo. Faltam apenas dois desafios até Hasdarck.

Eles estavam andando sendo atrapalhados pela fadiga implacável, quando viram uma garotinha muito assustada na beira da estrada, embrulhada numa túnica azul e marrom. Ela chorava compulsivamente, como se tivesse visto algo que nunca mais a deixaria dormir em paz. Perguntaram o que havia acontecido, empurrando os quevalos:

-O que aconteceu, menina? - indagou Vita com seu instinto feminino e materno.  
-Eu... Eu... Eu vi! Eu vi aquilo acontecer! - disse ela, apontando ao céu.  
Todos acompanharam o dedo da garota indo ao céu. Viram um tipo de mapa, formado por nuvens negras. Um mapa que levaria eles ao castelo onde estava Hasdarck. Mas, por que ela estava assustada, se era tão bom ao grupo saber disso? Perguntaram a ela. Ela respondeu que quem fez isso fora o próprio Hasdarck. Ele teria assustado ela com seus poderes negros. Mas, por que Hasdarck teria feito um mapa para o grupo conseguir chegar até ele?

Descobrindo a magia

E eles foram seguindo aquele mapa, pois se viam nele, se movendo e andando.  
Chegada a hora de comer, pois todos estavam com fome, Burn começou a conversar com Vita sobre suas habilidades de magia.

-Sabe Vita, você é muito talentosa como uma bradaga! - comentou ele.  
-Sabe Burn, você também é! - retrucou ela, com um ar de suspense.  
-O... O que? Eu não sou um bradaga!   
-Você é sim! Veja sua arma! Ela é igualzinha a uma adaga!   
-Está falando da Fricari? Não! Ela é parecida apenas!   
-Não, não é. Venha comigo.  
Vita puxou-o e começou a procurar a Fricari no quevalo de Burn. Lá estava ela! Vita a entregou a ele e disse:   
-Aponte para aquela árvore e, com muita fé, diga: "Celestial". Vamos tente!  
Ele disse várias vezes e nada aconteceu. Seus irmãos o observavam com desdenho.  
Vita explicara aquilo com palavras bem simples: "Você não está usando a fé!".  
Hora após hora, durante o caminho, eles dois, Vita e Burn, treinavam arduamente para tentar lançar algum feitiço da "nova" adaga do rapaz. Até que, perto da tarde, uma pequena faísca surgiu de sua arma. Burn ficara muito feliz por ter conseguido uma pequena faísca, mas ainda faltava muito. Vita, então, teve a idéia de fazer Burn lançar um dos feitiços mais fáceis que um bradaga poderia lançar: o feitiço "Elementus". Era um feitiço que misturava todos os elementos dentro dele.

Burn, determinado a lançar o feitiço "Elementus" apontou sua adaga para uma árvore e proferiu as letras "_Elementus!"._ Uma rajada enorme de ar saiu de sua adaga, seguida por uma de fogo e assim as outras duas rajadas, de terra e de água, saíram também da adaga, fazendo a árvore explodir em mil pedaços. Os outros três irmãos e Vita comemoraram o feito de Burn com um belo carneiro que acharam no caminho. Burn agora era um bradaga!

O segredo do mapa negro

Durante a jornada daquele dia, o grupo ficava se perguntando o porquê daquele mapa estar ali. Será que o terrível bruxo Hasdarck queria que eles chegassem ao castelo o mais cedo possível? Não! Vita conseguiu resolver a charada e comunicou aos colegas:

-Pessoal, isso é uma ilusão de óptica! Olhem como nós estamos sendo interpretados no mapa! Ainda estamos no local da luta contra o replicante, no quarto desafio. Olhem para o chão! Este é o verdadeiro mapa!

Vita estava certa! O verdadeiro mapa estava no chão e não ia até o castelo. Ia até um grande campo verde e bonito. O grupo estava a alguns quilômetros desse campo. Seria o quinto desafio?

A volta de um velho amigo

Todo o grupo estava muito ansioso para saber o que aquele mapa queria dizer. Até que o solo sofreu um estrondo muito grande, quase como um impacto de um meteoro. Parecia um terremoto que destruiria toda aquela floresta. De repente, o estrondo parou de vez. O grupo ficou parado, tentando descobrir o que causara aquilo. Até que viram um buraco se formando sobre eles, como se fosse uma abertura de uma outra dimensão. De lá, desceu um velho companheiro dos quatro irmãos: o espelho! Ele estava inteiro, sem nenhuma rachadura. A única ciosa que incomodava o grupo era o barulho agudo do espelho.

Decidiram perguntar ao espelho o que estava acontecendo naquele mesmo momento no castelo onde se encontrava Hasdarck. O espelho começou a formar imagens. Eram muito ruins de se ver. Seu pai estava amarrado nas masmorras e sua mãe, morta, estava sendo conservada por uma magia improvisada de Hasdarck.

Na hora, Farrej começou a chorar. O mesmo fez Gregório. Junk, Burn e Vita se manteram firmes para não deixar a tristeza atingir a sua jornada.

Burn decidiu acabar com aquilo e bateu duas palmas, mandando o espelho se guardar. A caminhada continuou em busca do quinto desafio.

A cabana do medo

Uma chuva começou! Era uma tremenda tempestade! Nuvens negras se juntavam no céu, mas, dessa vez, não eram servas de Hasdarck. Decidiram entrar numa cabana que se encontrava abandonada lá perto deles.

Entrando lá, descobriram que ele era perfeita para segurar a chuva e esperar lá dentro era o certo, apesar do atraso que aquilo iria causar na jornada.

Abriram baús e caixas e encontraram água e comida. Começaram a comer, pois a fome era maior do que a sugestão de que uma cabana abandonada deveria ser menos aconchegante. Comeram carne, verduras, legumes e frutas. Beberam água e até mesmo vinho, derivado do sangue de quevalo. Os pobres dos quevalos do grupo ficaram assustados.

Vita, quando acabou de comer, foi ver o resto da cabana. Era muito enfeitada, objetos de caça, cabeças de animais caçados, etc. Até que achou algo horrendo: uma cabeça humana! Exatamente, uma cabeça humana, que com certeza teria sido arrancada à força. De repente, Vita ouviu uma carruagem chegando à cabana. Deveriam ser os autores daquele crime implacável. Vita avisou os outros que tinham que sair dali. Esperaram a carruagem estacionar na porta da cabana e saíram pelo telhado, com chuva e tudo.

E chuva já passara e Vita explicou o porquê da fuga. Todos ficaram atônitos. Uma cabana tão bonita se revelara uma cabana do medo. Quem será que teria feito aquilo? Até que Vita disse:

-O pior de tudo, é que tive a impressão de que Hasdarck estava naquela carruagem!  
-Não duvido nada de que aquela cabana era uma segunda casa de Hasdarck! Afinal, os seus servos leais não podem saber que podem morrer nas suas negras garras! - comentou Junk, com toda a certeza.

Pensaram em voltar, mas já estavam muito longe e não podiam atrasar a caminhada.

Força bruta

Estavam andando há horas e, no mapa do chão, já estavam muito perto do local marcado.  
Até que, quando chegaram a aquele campo maravilhoso, o mapa sumiu do chão como um raio veloz. Entraram no campo empurrando uma porta de madeira e ferro enferrujado. Viram alguns esqueletos humanos e levaram um susto com o que viram a seguir: o "X" de Hasdarck no chão do campo.

De repente, um vulto pulou na frente do grupo, empunhando uma lança. Pôs a lança no pescoço de Vita e perguntou:

-O que fazem aqui?  
Burn logo já foi pegando a adaga, mas o guerreiro meio lobo, meio homem ameaçou matar Vita.  
-Quem são vocês? - repetiu o guerreiro, mais furioso.  
-Estamos aqui para matar Hasdarck, é isso...   
-Matar Hasdarck! Desculpe-me! Inimigos de Hasdarck são amigos meus! - disse o guerreiro, soltando Vita. - Meu nome é Matylius! Este é o Campo das Feras! Mais um desafio dele! Ele me força a matar quem entra, mas soube que ele está voltando daquela cabana para o castelo agora, então não há mal nenhum se eu ajudar vocês aqui! Mas, cuidado! Aqui há muitos animais gigantes!

Não bastou falar, e um gorila gigante um tigre enorme apareceram atrás de Matylius, que pulou no gorila e lhe enfiou a lança no pescoço.

Vita e Burn sacaram suas adagas e murmuraram: "Celestial!", fazendo com que o tigre se afastasse apenas! Não era o bastante! Junk pegou sua espayata e pulou no tigre. O mesmo fez Gregório, mas com sua Jama, que era um machado com quatro lâminas. Gregório decidiu pular no gorila e ajudar Matylius, que tinha dificuldades.

Burn e Vita estavam dilacerando aos poucos a boca do tigre com os feitiços e Junk estava fazendo o tigre quebrar lentamente seus enormes ossos. Até que, com a força da espayata em seu pescoço e a pressão dos feitiços na sua boca, o tigre teve a cabeça quebrada com um giro completo de 360°.

Já o gorila era mais difícil, pois era mais resistente. De repente, Matylius fora engolido pelo enorme herbívoro! Gregório perdera a esperança de vencer e caiu do gorila. Mas, assim que o gigante titã ia esmagar o irmão Gregório, sentiu uma forte pressão na barriga. Era a lança de Matylius, que perfurara seu estômago. Fez um enorme buraco na barriga do gorila e conseguiu sair. O gorila, cambaleante, caiu, mas não morto. Então, Gregório subiu em cima dele e deu um golpe certeiro da cabeça, fazendo morrer de tanto sangrar!

Matylius decidira juntar-se ao grupo. Todos aceitaram e a busca pelo sexto desafio estava começando!

6 - O Cemitério

O velho ferreiro inglês

Com Matylius na equipe, Vita e os quatro irmãos estão mais confiantes de vingar a morte da mãe e salvar o pai das mãos de Hasdarck. Afinal, o guerreiro lobo também era um inimigo mortal do bruxo negro.

Durante o sexto e penúltimo dia de caminhada, o grupo encontrou uma ferraria no meio de uma estrada. Matylius estava com sua lança muito debilitada e decidiu entrar, sendo imitado pelos outros componentes da equipe.

Já dentro da modesta e humilde ferraria, Matylius pediu para o homem que estava atrás do balcão que concertasse e fortalecesse sua única arma: sua lança da Lua. O homem, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha aceitou o trabalho sem pestanejar, pois há muito tempo não conseguia o trabalho.

O sotaque do ferreiro indicava um inglês vindo diretamente das províncias mais distantes da Inglaterra.   
Depois de quase uma hora lá dentro da ferraria, a lança de Matylius sai brilhando diante dos olhos de todos. Matylius agradeceu, deu uma contribuição e foi embora, junto com os outros. Ficava comentando sobre como sua arma estava bem arrumada, bem limpa e brilhante. Enfim, ficava se gabando.

O objeto do medo

Durante a jornada, Vita falava sobre sua experiência como bradaga nos últimos anos. Mas, de repente, ela tropeçou num tipo e objeto cilíndrico e negro, que possuía vários espinhos. Vita sabia o que era: era o Objeto do Medo.

-O que é isso, Vita? - perguntou Junk.   
-Isso é um Objeto do Medo! Mostra-nos os nossos medos mais profundos. É usado pelos servos de Hasdarck para torturar seus escravos. Sabendo qual é o seu medo mais terrível, é fácil de assustar! - explicou Vita.

-Mas, por que isso está aqui?  
-Talvez fora largado aqui por acidente. Afinal essa é a rota para o castelo onde está Hasdarck.  
Aquele objeto cilíndrico percebeu a presença de Vita e começou a transmitir imagens de Hasdarck. Ela não deixou que ninguém visse, pois esse seria seu maior medo: Hasdarck. Então, ela o deu para Matylius, que o jogou para o meio do mato.

Apesar de perturbada pelo Objeto do Medo, Vita estava totalmente concentrada na sua missão, assim como todos os outros integrantes do grupo.

Campo de luta

Depois de algumas horas andando, o grupo entrou num portão de madeira enfeitado pobremente com algumas correntes de ferro enferrujado que dava caminho a um outro campo, mas que não era um desafio, pois não possuía um "X" de Hasdarck.

Andaram, examinaram e olharam cada centímetro daquele campo. Finalmente, avistaram a porta de saída. Mas, antes que pudessem sair dali, apareceu um guerreiro vestido com um adorno na cabeça, roupas de tecido leve, aparência boa e saudável, mas na era muito musculoso nem forte. Estava com uma espada normal em punho e desafiando o grupo em outra língua. Era um guerreiro árabe. Vita, como era muito inteligente, sabia seu dialeto e traduziu suas palavras. Estava dizendo: "Para passarem por aqui, terão que me matar!".

Vita, em árabe, perguntou se ele conhecia Hasdarck. O homem respondeu que sim, ou, mais ou menos. Não falava muito com o bruxo, mas servia a ele. "Chega de conversa!", disse o homem, após apontar sua espada a Farrej, que se ofereceu para lutar.

Ficaram os dois cara a cara. Farrej, com sua torcida e o guerreiro árabe, denominado Muhammed, apenas com sua espada e suas pernas de apoio na luta.

Farrej decidiu então pegar uma arma nova e suas costas: uma Clavisus. Era um tipo de corrente com três lâminas muito bem afiadas na ponta. A luta começou!

Rapidamente, o árabe desarmou Farrej, que ficou com muito medo. Mas, apesar de tudo, decidiu lutar com suas próprias mãos. Começou a desviar dos golpes desesperados de Muhammed e, a cada vez que conseguia desviar, dava um chute certeiro na boca de seu adversário. Claro que sofria alguns cortes, principalmente no peito, mas não o afetava tanto. Até que conseguiu recuperar sua arma e a atirou em direção a Muhammed, conseguindo atingir seu peito. Farrej vencera a luta!

Um espião medroso

Saindo daquele imenso e perigoso campo, o grupo decidiu descansar em cima de uma imensa e imponente rocha. Lá, Burn planejara dizer tudo o que realmente sentia por Vita. O que guardara durante toda essa árdua caminhada.

Vita subiu na rocha e começou a comer algumas frutas que havia guardado. Burn ficou olhando ela. Junk, percebendo toda aquela situação entre Burn e Vita, decidiu dar o empurro inicial. Empurrou, literalmente, Burn e fez com que ele subisse a rocha. Burn finalmente ia falar.

-Oi, Vita! Eu estava pensando que podíamos conversar um pouco!  
-O que quer saber?  
Tímido, Burn não disse nada por alguns minutos. Quando ia começar a dizer, ouviu um barulho entranhado na selva. Decidiu ver o que era, claro que para fugir de dizer para Vita que a amava.

Chamou Gregório, que também estava ouvindo aquilo, para ajudá-lo na busca. Logo, com o silêncio, todos estavam ouvindo. Burn entrou na selva, acompanhado de Gregório. Demoraram um pouco, mas logo voltaram com um homem nas mãos. Começaram o interrogatório:

-Quem é você? O que quer? - Burn fazia as perguntas, implacavelmente.  
-Calma, por favor! - dizia o homem, apavorado. - Eu só estava caçando!  
-Mentira! Só estivesse_ nos_ caçando!  
-Não, eu... Eu caçava um alce!   
-Nesta região não existem alces!  
O homem foi obrigado a confessar! Era um espião de Hasdarck e acompanhava os passos do grupo desde a geleira! Mas, entre suores e tremores de medo, implorou pela vida. Burn apenas deu um chute em sua boca e o ameaçou: disse que se voltasse a vê-lo, iria matá-lo. O homem saiu correndo, em gesto de respeito e afirmação às palavras de Burn. Todos se sentiram mais aliviados, mas Burn não poderia mais se declarar para Vita, pois já estava na hora de prosseguir com a caminhada.

Na entrada do cemitério

Perto da noite, o grupo começou a chegar perto de um cemitério que transmitia algo tão ruim, que era quase insuportável permanecer lá. Empurraram a imensa porta de madeira que guardava aquele cemitério. Olharam para todos os cantos até que viram, num muro, um "X" feito de ossos. Aquele era o sexto e penúltimo desafio do maléfico bruxo Hasdarck!

Foram andando, já preparados para o pior. Nada acontecia e eles já estavam na metade do cemitério. Burn abriu sua boca para dizer que aquele desafio parecia não ser tão perigoso. Mas, nesse exato momento, o cemitério estremeceu. As covas começaram a mexer e as lápides começaram a cair da terra. Vita percebeu que todas elas tinham nomes diferentes, mas a mesma coisa escrita em baixo: "Morto por Hasdarck.". Aquele era o cemitério dos guerreiros mortos, ou, ilha dos guerreiros mortos, como Hasdarck gostava de chamar.

O cemitério ficou calmo. Apesar do ar ainda transmitir uma áurea muito ruim, parecia que aquele lugar realmente não era ameaçador. Afinal, nada havia acontecido e o grupo estava quase saindo do cemitério.

Burn parecia feliz, mas, ao mesmo tempo, assustado com o que poderia acontecer na saída daquele lugar.  
De repente, quando o grupo se preparava para sair do lugar horrível, uma das covas se abriu totalmente. Saiu de lá um tipo de esqueleto em decomposição armado de uma espada e de um escudo. Burn já se preparou, pois tinha a sensação de que aquela caveira não seria a única a sair de onde deveria de ter ficado.

De repente, diante dos olhos de todo o grupo, milhares de covas se abriram. Todas com habitantes indesejáveis, e que estavam dispostos a acabar com eles. Mas, nem um dos quatro irmãos, nem Vita e nem Matylius estava disposto a desistir.

Batalha entre covas

Começou a luta!  
Burn pegou sua adaga e atacando, aproveitava para treinar seus feitiços. Junk e sua fiel espayata faziam uma excelente batalha. Mas, havia um perigo, que se tornara um problema: as covas abertas! Eram poucos os lugares que o grupo podia pisar sem cair dentro de uma das covas. Eram muitas e todas estavam abertas.

Cercado por caveiras, Gregório pegou sua melhor arma e deu dois giros de 360° em torno de seu próprio eixo, atingindo todas as caveiras ao seu redor. O mesmo teve que fazer Matylius com sua lança, um tempo depois.

Vita, com sua adaga em punho, feriu-se várias vezes com os cortes das espadas e machados das caveiras. A luta estava tão difícil para ela, que às vezes ela apelava para os chutes e pontapés. Como Burn sentia o que sentia por ela, decidiu ajudá-la. Dois bradagas eram melhores do que um!

Junk e Farrej não tinham tantos problemas, pois treinavam luta no vilarejo dia após dia. Sabiam como manejar uma arma longa ou curta facilmente. Assim, derrotavam cada "miserável caveira", como chamavam no meio luta.

Apesar de ser o início da noite, o ar e o clima daquele cemitério fazia parecer que sempre era meia-noite, ou até mais tarde do que isso. Mas, a luta se estendeu até o dia seguinte. Os heróis não cansavam, com exceção de Vita, que já estava nas suas últimas forças. Portanto, Burn que lutava mais do que todos. Esse era o desafio mais exaustante que todos já haviam enfrentado, o grupo inteiro concordava com isso.

Finalmente, chegara a hora de matar a última das caveiras. Gregório fez as honras e lançou sua lâmina afiada bem na cabeça ossuda da caveira, fazendo-a explodir.

Todos estavam cientes de que aquele era o último desafio, o qual estavam para chegar. A missão finalmente estava chegando ao fim e o pai dos quatro irmãos seria salvo! Que venha o último desafio!

7 - A batalha final

Entrando no fogo

O coração de cada componente do grupo batia mais forte. Estavam unidos, eram um só.  
Na saída do cemitério, Burn lembrou-se de um detalhe importante. Correu de volta ao cemitério, fazendo com que todos ficassem confusos. Teria esquecido algo? Começou a cavar e cavar. Cavava em lugares diferentes, parecendo não achar o que estava procurando. Até que fez uma cara diferente, de felicidade. Levantou, em suas mãos, a recém - cavada Bola Branca! Lembrara da conversa com Vita, que tivera bebendo aquele leite da fazenda de dragões.

Agora sim, o grupo poderia partir para o Castelo dos Campos Brancos, castelo de seus pais, que, pouco a pouco, se tornara castelo de Hasdarck.

Havia uma grande escadaria até o castelo. Chegaram rápido a essa escadaria. Começaram a subir, degrau a degrau.  
Depois de subir mais de cem degraus, teriam de passar por uma ponte, na qual o fundo era formado por longos espetos ensangüentados. Começaram a entrar na ponte, um a um, o mais devagar que podiam. Até que, no terceiro passo de Farrej, a madeira em que ele pisava se quebrou e ele ficou à mercê da ponte. Ela ficava balançando cada vez mais. Para onde ela o levaria? Até que Matylius tomou a iniciativa: pulou na ponte de segurou a mão de Farrej, com as suas agarradas nas cordas da ponte. Todos os outros começaram a entrar, e não passaram com muita dificuldade.

Estavam em frente ao castelo! A portaria estava pegando fogo. Um fogo ardente, que mataria sem deixar um só rastro. Mas, eles tinha que passar! Decidiram usar os seus maiores escudos para o serviço de protegê-los. O azar é que Matylius não tinha um escudo. Pegou, então, parte de sua peitaça da armadura para se proteger. Era grande, afinal, Matylius não era nenhum nanico.

Uma pequena queimadura foi sofrida apenas por Gregório, que não sentia muitas dores. Mas, Vita, cuidadosa como é, pegou seu recipiente que guardava sempre no bolso e derramou dele um líquido que aliviou e refrescou na hora o braço queimado de Gregório.

A guerra

Na frente da portaria, Vita teve a idéia de cortar as cordas que seguravam o imenso portão, já que não havia guardas lá. Pudera, com aquele fogo, quem precisa de guardas. Conseguiu! O portão gigante caiu, fazendo um grande estrondo. Os guardas internos ouviram, por isso o grupo teve de lutar. Rapidamente venceram, apesar de serem em menor número.

Foram andando em passinhos, se estreitando nas paredes, procurando por Hasdarck e os pais dos quatro irmãos.   
Quando o grupo entrou em um dos vários corredores do castelo, deparou-se com um verdadeiro exército de Cavaleiros Servos. Estavam montados, protegendo uma das portas do corredor, como se esperassem o grupo passar por ali. Então, os quatro irmãos, Vita e Matylius se armaram para uma guerra. Os Cavaleiros, vendo aquilo, atacaram. A luta começou!

Matylius deparou-se com três, ao mesmo tempo. Mas, conseguiu derrotar os três. Os quatro irmãos não tiveram dificuldades. Vita, sim. Mas, lançou alguns feitiços, que lhe tiraram essa dificuldade. Venceram sem muitos problemas.

Entraram na porta guardada pelos Cavaleiros Servos. Lá estava o pai dos quatro irmãos! A cena os entristeceu. O pai estava amarrado, com olhos de choro, pois a mãe morta estava bem diante dele.

Farrej começou a correr, mas mais Cavaleiros Servos estavam guardando seu pai e sua mãe, porém eles não atacavam. O motivo estava bem diante de seus olhos. Hasdarck estava atrás de seu pai, e saíra como um vulto, ficando à vista para todos.

Conversa com a maldade

Hasdarck estava tranqüilo demais para quem queria lutar. Parecia que queria conversar com o grupo. Mas, Farrej não queria conversa e partiu para cima do bruxo. Hasdarck sacou a Bola Negra e lançou um raio em Farrej. O pequeno irmão de Gregório, Junk e Burn caiu no chão morto.

Gregório, gritando de raiva, também começou a correr e Hasdarck fez o mesmo: o matou. Burn pensou em correr, mas morreria também. Hasdarck começou a falar:

-Que surpresa! Jamais pensei que encontraria vocês aqui! Vita, sua traidora! Matylius, outro grande traidor, não é?

-Espere, do que está falando? Matylius foi enviado para nos matar, mas o traiu, o que é muito certo! Mas, Vita? - perguntou Burn.

-Sim, exatamente! Vita participou daquela rebelião ao Castelo Místico! Mas, ela, depois de um tempo, não quis mais trabalhar para mim, e decidiu fugir. Mas, eu consegui matá-la!

-Não, você não a matou! Veja, seu louco, ela está aqui, bem na sua frente!  
-Não, seu tolo! Este é a penas o espírito dela! Por que você acha que ela sabe tudo sobre tudo. No meio da noite, enquanto dormiam, ela consertava o espelho e coisas do tipo. Ela me espionava para levar informações a vocês! Ela sabia que_ eu_ matei sua mãe!

-Vita! - disse Burn, voltando-se para a moça. - Então você sabe o que eu sinto por você?   
-Sim, eu sei. Mas, não podemos ficar juntos! Mas, não se preocupe, pois vou ajudá-lo a matar esse miserável!   
-Certo!

A luta final começa!

Vita puxou, então, sua adaga. O mesmo fez Burn. Junk pegou sua espayata. Matylius sacou sua fiel lança. Burn lembrou-se que essa era a única arma que tinha naquele momento, pois os quevalos estavam do outro lado da ponte.

Para a surpresa e decepção de todos, Hasdarck iria lutar com a Bola Negra.  
-Primeira vítima! - gritou ele.  
Burn observou que, acima de seu pai, estava o Pergaminho Sagrado totalmente regenerado. Mas, por que Hasdarck ainda não havia colocado a bola lá dentro do pergaminho? Chegou à conclusão de que Hasdarck queria se livrar deles primeiro para depois dominar o reino.

Matylius foi primeiro para o campo de batalha. Deu um salto de uns três metros e apontou sua lança para Hasdarck. De repente, um raio negro saiu da bola negra e matou Matylius em pleno ar.

-Próximo! - gritou Hasdarck, novamente.   
Burn e Vita decidiram ir juntos. Apontaram suas adagas e proferiram o feitiço "Celestial!". Hasdarck apenas apontou a Bola Negra para eles e, de lá, saiu o raio negro. Os poderes se encontraram. Ficaram disputando quem iria vencer. Os jatos de feitiço não desistiam. Um empurrava o outro. Os poderes ficaram conectados! Até que Burn largou sua adaga e puxou Vita para perto dele. Foi aí que tudo explodiu, pois Hasdarck foi obrigado a atingir a parede.

De repente, enquanto todos se recuperavam da explosão, o teto caiu. Uma sobra enorme se mexia: era o senhor Yaju, montado em Lutus. Ele caiu suavemente do dragão, que pousou no chão. Sacou uma adaga e murmurou: "Dragonite!". Hasdarck foi atingido em cheio na cabeça e foi jogado longe pelo feitiço. O velho senhor Yaju era um bradaga.

-Olá, viajantes! Quando me disseram sua história, decidi, tempos depois, ajudar vocês. Mas, vejo que nem todos vocês conseguiram! - disse Yaju, olhando para os corpos com um olhar de tristeza.

O Pergaminho Sagrado

Burn percebeu que Hasdarck estava se levantando e teve a idéia de colocar a Bola Branca no Pergaminho. Mas, o problema era que Hasdarck teve a mesma idéia, mas com a Bola Negra.

Burn correu até Lutus, o pediu emprestado para Yaju, montou nele e foi ao Pergaminho Sagrado. Hasdarck, como sabia voar, também foi. Os dois com as mãos esticadas e com as bolas nas mãos corriam para ver quem conseguiria pôr a bola no pergaminho primeiro.

Hasdarck estava quase chegando, pois estava mais perto. Burn não perdeu as esperanças e jogou a bola em direção ao pergaminho. Sabia que, se errasse, o reino cairia nas chamas do mal para sempre. Mas, Burn acertou em cheio. Salvara seu reino! Hasdarck caira no chão com tal poder.

Um estrondo muito grande fez com que o reino e todas as coisas ao seu redor estremecessem. O Pergaminho Sagrado e o Castelo de Campos Brancos estavam salvos!

A Bola Branca deu um tiro certeiro na Bola Preta, fazendo-a explodir. Da Bola Preta, saíram quatro almas que entraram nos corpos jogados no chão: Farrej, Gregório, Matylius e Helena, mãe dos irmãos. Junk olhava aquilo tudo sem movimentos ou palavras que expressassem o que estava sentindo. Foi então que guardou sua espayata.

Burn, abraçado em Vita, ordenou que a Bola Branca atingisse Hasdarck. Ela soltou um raio cósmico na direção do bruxo. Hasdarck tentou resistir com os próprios braços, mas acabou cedendo ao raio da Bola Branca, e foi jogado longe. Sua morte foi algo ruim de ver, pois ele virou farelos lentamente. Aqueles farelos foram levados pelo vento.

Nesse momento, o reino começou a desmoronar. O que se podia fazer era se proteger. Na verdade, estava se livrando da maldição do bruxo. Ele ficou mais claro e bonito, sem aquele fogo e enfeites negros.

Burn e Junk soltaram seu pai e acolheram os que ressuscitaram.

O Término

Hun e Helena, pais dos quatro irmãos, imploraram que o grupo ficasse no castelo, que não voltasse para o vilarejo. O grupo discordou, mas Burn teve uma idéia: como não havia mais pontes ou fogo, levariam a população do vilarejo para o castelo. "Mas é longe demais.", dizia Hun. Burn disse que Lutus traria todos até o castelo. Lutus era um dragão rápido, que poderia percorrer toda aquela distância. Assim aconteceu. Os irmãos, Matylius e o vilarejo iriam ficar no Castelo Campos Brancos! Claro que com a companhia de Lutus e Yaju, que algumas vezes teriam de votar em casa, mas sempre retornariam ao castelo.

De repente, vendo Burn feliz, Vita o puxou e o beijou na boca. Burn, depois de certo tempo não sentia mais a pressão dos lábios de Vita. Ela tinha voltado ao Paraíso!

Tudo estava tranqüilo finalmente! As negras garras de Hasdarck não seriam mais um motivo de atrapalho para o Castelo Campos Brancos e seus habitantes.

FIM


End file.
